Look Into My Eyes
by lovestory2055
Summary: Erik's sister Nina Lehnsherr married Charles and then abandoned him. Never revealing his daughter, she left him and now has no choice but to face him once again. "Stop the waterworks Nina. I'm here to collect my daughter, someone you stole from me eleven years ago." He paused and looked her in the eye, with venom stirring in his own. He didn't want to play nice anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Charles stormed into the matchbox-sized apartment with Erik and Logan trying to keep up with him. All that ran through Charles' mind was the betrayal his wife caused him nearly 11 years ago, running away with her brother after she knew they left her own husband to die on a beach in Cuba. He was furious at her choice of Erik over him, to dump their wedding vows, but what really killed him was finding out that she left him knowing she was pregnant with his daughter.

Punching Erik at the Pentagon was nowhere near enough but it was a start. He spent his early months after Cuba in recovery of his spine and legs' leading him to eventually learn that the woman he fell in love with was simply not going to show up ever. Nina wasn't coming no matter how much pain he went through to get better, and eventually he gave up on the hope if she ever would. He easily found hatred in his heart for her and realised that it was the only way he could cope with her loss. Finding her using _Cerebro_ wasn't the reunion he wanted even after he found out that Erik had been captured for assonating the president.

Trying to build a school amongst a loosing war drove Charles to the point of insanity where he started abusing a drug that Hank had designed to shut down his powers. He could at the very least sleep at night now without hearing any voices screaming in pain. Though no matter how much he shot up the drug Nina lensherr, or Nina Xavier as he had turned her into, was a haunting figure that he couldn't get rid off. Her face caused him more pain then the loss of his life in the last 11 years.

If not for Logan's dystopian future that centred on another woman he dearly loved, then he would have never agreed to free Erik.

Watching Erik in pain unfortunately brought Charles some peace and solace, he felt like that it was justice being served, but not for assonating the president, instead for completely destroying his life.

The pain that shook his heart now was indescribable, Erik had asked for Nina assuming that after his capture Charles made the effort to find her. Upon hearing that Charles wasn't interested in finding the wife who couldn't care less about her husband's survival, Erik simply became quiet. Erik had no choice but to find his sister and there was no other way to find her except through Charles' _Cerebro_. So he told him that maybe he should care a little more since she was out their on her own; with his daughter.

Logan called the whole story a bluff reasoning that coming from the future he knew nothing about Charles having a wife let alone a child. But Charles could tell when Erik was lying; he didn't need his telepathy for that. Later that evening, in absolute rage and agony he missed his dose and immediately asked Hank to operate _Cerebro_. Sure enough across America, in LA they found an address for Nina.

Storming into the weakly held door all Charles saw was Nina frantically turning to see who had barged in her home, while her brown-cascaded curls flew almost in slow-motion and then dropped to drape her upper body. Charles saw the same beautiful woman who stole his heart at first glance, but this time was only capable of breaking it.

Logan and Erik were not too far behind and as soon as Erik saw his sister he ran up to engulf her in a hug. The siblings that witnessed their parent's deaths and a deadly war had once again reunited against all odds. No matter how much she wanted to just sit and talk to her brother, Charles' presence had caused her heart to shatter into a million pieces. She knew how badly she had wronged such a kind, handsome man to whom she had made vows to protect him against all odds. Her husband stood in front of her after nearly 11 years. How much over the years she longed for his touch, his presence, his love but she knew her allegiance had to be with her brother. Upon leaving him the shame was too great, if leaving him in the worst condition possible wasn't bad enough, then announcing that he fathered her daughter wasn't the best return either.

She had to muster up the courage and take care of her responsibility, the only love of her life left in this world; their daughter.

Erik stepped away knowing that Charles had too many questions to ask, but to his surprise all he asked was, "Where is she?"

She let water flood her doe eyes; he asked the same question again but this time rougher, with a lot more aggression, "Where is she?"

She somehow pulled words out of her mouth, "Verena's at school, I'm supposed to pick her up in about two hours." Almost choking the words out as she spoke.

Charles heard her name for the first time, closing his eyes in pain like someone reciting a prayer. With the anger that surged through him he hadn't even bothered asking Erik her name.

Vereana, letting the name sink in him.

Vereana was beautiful name, for a daughter who no doubt would be so beautiful.

Charles felt the pull back to reality where his so called wife stood in front of him, he let his anger consume him once again as he strutted to her couch in arrogance and sat himself down to watch a very ugly family drama play out.

"Well then Mrs Xavier, or ….. Wait Ms Lensherr; I don't even know if you've gotten married again so apologies for the lack of new name. It just doesn't happen to be in my knowledge. But I must say that it would disappoint me further since I didn't even get a wedding invitation." His words were cutting her so sharply and she knew she had to take it; her only release of pain was just her tears.

"Stop the water works Nina. I'm here to collect my daughter, someone you stole from me eleven years ago." He paused and looked her in the eyes, with venom in his own. She covered her face with her hands and started crying out loud and realising that he wasn't here to play nice. He meant every word he was saying, he wanted to play fair by taking what she took from me, "please don't, I beg of you Charles. I'll beg for as long as you want, just don't take her away from me."

Charles smirked at her naivety, "you didn't give me the choice, why should I give it you?"

Erik intervened, "My sister is going anywhere her daughter is, you can't separate them and I'm ready to fight you on this Charles. Don't be stupid, you're daughter doesn't even know you and taking away the only parent she has known isn't going to be the best start to your father daughter relationship."

Charles looked over at Erik now knowing that he had a point but he darkly laughed at his idiocy too, "fight me? Really Erik? Because where I'm standing I'm strong enough to take on all of you, so I doubt there's any room for a real fight. As for your father daughter advice, you do have a point. So I suggest you," pointing at Nina, "pack all your bags for now and leave with us until I find a proper way to dispose of you all."

Getting up from the couch he headed towards the door where Logan stood and said, "Logan, help the lady will you." Charles for a second was amused at what he had just said, "Actually Logan no need since this woman's an expert at packing away things, and I think she'll manage."

Once again he had successfully cut Nina's flesh with his words, there she stood with her brother witnessing a man that she and him destroyed together. He was bitter and full of pain, who only radiated anger onto others; he was a fraction of the man she left behind. His longer hair just a little higher than his chin successfully hid his scars that marked the face; the paleness that washed over him gave a ghostly look. His stubble made him look mature in age but lazy in attitude. Charles the man of hope and triumphant change had sent his roughest self to seek vengeance.

Erik took his sister in his arms once again trying to sooth her pain and anxiety, it was disturbing seeing how their family was playing out this reunion, but what more could he expect. She cried in his arms hoping to feel a little secure about not loosing her daughter, but she couldn't because she knew what she had done to him.

Charles walked out of the apartment to wait outside and fight the glisten in his eyes, he succeeded because he realised crying for a worthless woman didn't have any point. She didn't deserve his tears.

Logan left standing to watch this tragedy play out simply said, "this is some fucked up shit ain't it?"

**So this is a darker story between Erik's sister Nina and Charles. Set closer to the beginning of Days of Future Past. How the events play out will be in much more detail in later chapters with flashbacks. I need to know if there is any worth in continuing this story so please leave as many comments as you can and all suggestions are welcome.! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Falling in love with Nina was by far the easiest thing any man could have done. The minute Charles laid eyes on her he knew that he would do anything to protect and be with this woman. There was innocence in her eyes that spoke out loud while her beauty was simply unattainable. She was perfection that he could read like a book; or so he thought.

Being hopelessly in love like that was in so many ways problematic; she was on a revenge mission and that to with her brother. Knowing well that any move he made for Nina would cost him probably his life because of Erik. He tried fighting his feelings; he tried avoiding her and even tried ignoring her. All his attempts just made him more and more transparent to Nina, which probably led her to fall in love him as well. She felt his sincerity and pouring love even after his drastic attempts to stay away, all because of her mutation. She was an empath.

Her abilities could allow her to feel all emotion of those around her; it was an unusual gift that had no use in a war unfortunately. But it was this gift that led her to Charles. It was a gift that she had used for survival long back. They confronted each other about their feelings, both hopelessly in love but ever so scared of Erik. This was Charles' responsibility and he knew that he had to go about it respectfully. Mustering up his berated courage Charles talked to Erik, and with the upmost respect asked his permission to date Nina. With a handful of death threats Erik gave him permission, making it very clear that he was to stay within boundaries. Charles agreed immediately knowing that this was the best he was going to get.

Moving back to his Winchester home because of Shaw's attack, Charles realised that their lives were indeed in grave danger. Erik's method of avenging was only adding fuel to the fire that existed amongst them, but Charles knew better. He was concerned at their way of thinking and knew that this could be problematic in the future. Over a glass of fine scotch and a game of chess they talked about their futures one night, where Charles had asked for Nina's hand in marriage.

"_You know Erik, what do you see yourself doing after this?" Asked a curious Charles._

_Erik looked up to him, "I haven't thought beyond revenge, that's been a goal for so long that it never occurred to me of what I have to do later."_

_Charles wasn't pleased with his response, "surely you have some other goals in life? I mean living for someone's death isn't why you survived Erik, there much more for you out there."_

_Erik wasn't convinced, "you mean more hiding? That's not much to look forward to Charles, that's exactly from where me and my sister came out of."_

_Charles felt his words touch him much more deeply, "If you don't mind me asking, how did your sister survive since she was only a four year old."_

_Erik was now surprised, "she never told you? She hardly talks about it but it's not really surprising since she was only four year old. But I thought you would know." _

_Charles looked down; he loved her too much to bring back painful memories using his telepathy, and he couldn't ask her knowing how much it would hurt her. _

"_I just didn't want to disturb her thoughts, but I was hoping you could tell me?"_

_Erik played his delayed move on the chessboard and brought his eyes back to Charles, "her mutation saved her." She got separated from us with our father but when it came to being placed in the queues, her empathy gave her life. Our father didn't survive because she wasn't strong enough to save him. But what can you expect from a four year old when I couldn't save my mother at eleven." Taking a sip from his glass he waited for Charles to make his move. _

_Instead of Charles looking at the chessboard he brought something that haunted his chest, "I don't know the life you have planned for your sister Erik but I do love her immensely. I want her to live as normal a life she can, but I know I can't choose for her since I have no right over her. You're her brother and a dear friend to me so I'll be upfront Erik, I want to marry her." _

_There was silence and Charles had a feeling a huge blow was coming to his head; but it didn't._

_Erik simply smirked at Charles, "you're so scared, but you right fully should be."_

_He took another sip, "I give you her hand Charles. You're good to her and at times I think you're probably better than both of us. But she is still my sister and I will be always scared for her. If you fail to protect her from any harm then I won't have a choice but to step in, as long as we are clear on that then I have no problem with the two of you getting married." _

_Charles smiled in victory; he was going to marry the girl he loved and he wasn't going to waste any time doing it. Later that night he proposed to Nina. _

Returning from his thoughts Charles realised that he was sitting on the staircase of the building at the entrance. Putting on his aviators to avoid the sun. Charles sat wondering what his first conversation with his daughter was going to be about. Feeling completely engrossed in his mind completely he ignored Nina's presence entering his space. She was at the top of the staircase watching him closely, hoping that a few civilised words would come out of his mouth.

Closing in on him she placed her hand on his shoulder and brought him back to their reality. Just at the second her hand touched him he yanked it off almost feeling insulted by her touch. She was disturbed from seeing him so disgusted at their only form of physical contact in eleven years. He clearly wanted her to stay away, and he made it pretty dam clear.

She sat next him on the staircase, but making sure that there was enough distance between them. "Charles we need to talk."

Charles once again amused, "do we? I mean come-on it's only been eleven years."

He wasn't going to give up any time soon.

"Charles you need to know your daughter at least before you see her for the first time." She silently cried.

He wanted to soften his heart, and it probably did but he didn't want to believe it.

"What did you tell her about me Nina? Am I dead in your story or did I abandon you and her instead? I'm actually quite curious myself."

She let more tears drop; she could never say those things to her own daughter about the loving man Charles was.

Charles was angry, and he wanted her to feel his pain.

"Say whatever you have to Nina."

Nina looked at him, but he completely avoided her gaze. "She has both our mutations Charles."

A sense of worry and relief washed over him, Vereana had something of his and that made his heart swell. The worry was that he wasn't there to help her through this important transition in her life.

With that he let a tear drop from his eyes, which he couldn't hide from Nina either. "She can do so much for a little girl her age Charles."

She just watched him soften over the mention of their daughter, "She knows everything about you Charles, having a telepath as a daughter doesn't leave much room for lying."

He still didn't look at her, but she kept her gaze steady. "She knows you would have loved her more than anything, even helped her control her powers as well. She needs you in her life Charles and I'm so so sorry for taking that away."

He didn't let her finish that sentence though, in the most aggressive manner he grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the wall. He didn't care if it was out in the open but his anger had been triggered. And she knew he was angry, she was feeling everything he was.

Nina's eyes wide in shock that he could be capable of such a thing while she just tried to breath. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, you cost me so much that you don't even realise it. Looking at your life I know that you haven't had it easy but I honestly don't care because you deserve all you got, BUT MY DAUGHTER DOESN"T!"

She was finding it harder and harder to breathe, as he was now almost barking straight into her face, "SHE DESERVED A PROPER LIFE, A LIFE I IMAGINED TO GIVE YOU AS WELL AND YOU GAVE IT UP FOR THIS HELL!"

Releasing his hand on her throat so she could breath he tightly griped her wrist, "A bitch like you doesn't deserve anything because you don't know how to appreciate it. Your lack of respect for life and appreciation is what has caused you stand in front of me like this. Believe me just like how you stripped me away of everything that I loved I will do the exact same to you." She was hysterically crying and trying to let go of his grip.

"Listen to me very carefully, you are going to go upstairs and get dressed and then we are going to go to pick our daughter early from school. Then we leave immediately for New York; I can't have Hank waiting too long either. Tell Erik and Logan to put all the bags in the car, I'm waiting downstairs."

Letting her wrist go, she went running upstairs with tears dropping just as fast. If only he knew how badly she truly had it here. There was nobody to save her then, and today the only man that could save her didn't want to do anything with her. She probably did deserve this, she thought.

**Hopefully this chapter receives more reviews than the first; hopefully you are finding the story more and more interesting. Please give me feedback. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Logan lowered all their bags that Nina had frantically packed; she would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. Everything about Charles' demeanour was screaming danger. He felt disgusted at her touch, which made her realise how much she craved it. Erik was trying to help as much as he could by packing everything he felt was valuable. All that ran though his mind was guilt, he looked at everything around him and was simply astound by how little she was living with. He knew he was responsible for doing this to her, he asked his sister to make a choice knowing too well that she would never pick anybody other than him; not even Charles. She was a strong woman though; their lives had made them that way.

They knew how to live with their choices as well; Nina didn't turn back to Charles even after Erik was captured. But now Erik was slowly realising that her strength was probably arrogance and stupidity.

"Verena probably just turned 10, didn't she?" Looking up to his sister who was packing her belongings at last.

She nodded her head, " we had a little celebration here when she turned 10. This wasn't much Erik but it was all I had." Pointing to her tinny room.

He looked at the pain in her eyes, "How did you even manage all this? You seem worn out and exhausted."

Nina sat down on her daughter's bed, "work does that I suppose, I work at the local dinner as a waitress. It pays for the bills so I don't get left with much of a choice."

She waited him to speak but then she spoke herself, "He's a mess Erik."

Erik kept his gaze on her, knowing without asking that this was Charles she was talking about.

"He is." That's all he could say, he wasn't sure what else he was even supposed to say when he realised that he destroyed his brother in-law's life single headedly.

Nina just stared at him, "he can't even look at me, and here I am taking him to introduce him to our daughter and then telling her that we are leaving to stay with him."

The absurdity of the situation was getting to her; once again she didn't have a choice, so complaining was out of question. Erik had explained to her about the dystopian future and the main reason to bring him out of jail, it wasn't as if he had much of a choice left either. They had to save the mutant race, which was the only cause that interested him. He knew that when the time came Charles and him would disagree on their choice of methods of dealing with this situation, but that was something he would deal with later.

Erik left her in the room to finish her packing, while he decided to take down some more bags that they had already finished with. Nina was left alone with her thoughts, trying to remember the most beautiful one from the handful she was blessed with Charles.

_The two of them had just been wed in the evening; their reception was beautiful and held in the gardens of Charles' home. Their eyes were on each other the whole night and constantly tracing each other's movement. Nina had a certain pit in her stomach about tonight; it was her first time ever with anyone. _

_She was nervous and wanting to speak about it with Charles but the sudden wedding had occupied them so immensely that they never got a moment alone. That evening she would finally have Charles to herself, but she wished that she had that time before when she desperately needed it. Making her way up to 'their' room, that nervousness only grew further, she kept looking over her shoulder wondering where he was since she had lost him in the later hour of the evening. Pulling her wedding gown up the staircase she felt the weight of the beautiful dress weighing her down, remembering how much Raven demanded that she wore this on her wedding day. Raven had been a little too excited with the whole thing knowing how much she loved Charles and wanted this to be so special for him. Stepping in front of the door she turned the knob to enter in, as soon as she opened it she felt a small resistance and a peering Charles looking at her with a lop sided grin. Closing the door behind him he stood outside in the hallway with Nina. _

"_It's tradition for the groom to carry his bride over the threshold," lifting Nina into his arms before she could even say a word he carried her with the wedding gown that almost drowned her. They both entered their bedroom together. Upon entering she saw his room like it had never been before. Charles had it redecorated and made apt for a married couple, but for the night it was covered in beautifully scented candles as well. Somehow shutting the door behind him Charles lay Nina down on their bed. _

_She looked deep into his eyes showing him all the love that she felt for him, "you shouldn't have to be an empath to feel how much I love you Charles." He dipped down leaning into a long awaited kiss. _

"_A part of me wishes I was because I know how scared you are right now as well." She felt her cheeks flush, "Did you just read my mind? I'm not scared but just nervous." He looked at her trying to reach her eyes, "I didn't have to, and your heartbeat is racing ahead. Be honest with me. You are, aren't you?" Her smiled faded away a little, "ok fine I am." He immediately kissed her again, "don't be scared of me." She kissed him back with all that she had, "it's my first time Charles, not yours, being nervous has to be expected." _

_He brought his hands to cup her cheeks, "I know, and it saddens me that you aren't my first, but it very much honours me that I am yours." She blushed again listening to him speak with such tenderness. He had a way with words._

_She kept her gaze at him "so are you going to get me out of this dress or not, I need to change." She blushed again at her request, "I don't see the point of changing, I'll just take it off." Sealing his lips with hers. "Oh but I do see a point in changing, I have spent too much time on this for it too go unnoticed." Charles looked at her curiously because he seriously didn't know what she meant by that, turning her body around he started to pull down her zipper. As he pulled it down he started to trace kisses on her neck, he wasn't going to make it any easy on her. He lightly pealed the top half off her dress revealing a very tightly tied corset underneath, which was binding her chest probably excruciatingly. _

_He looked at her amazed, "how are you even breathing right now?" _

_She chucked at his amazement, "this was Ravens idea so I will be killing her tomorrow for it." _

_He turned her head slightly so she could look at him, "I never said it didn't look absolutely sexy on you." Kissing her neck once again a shiver ran down her spine. _

_Her voice almost trembled now since she had never been so exposed in front of any man. "Just loosen the strings, I'll be able to take it off by myself." _

_He smirked at her shyness and then tucked her loose curl behind her ear, "breath Nina, if you don't want me to see anything tonight then you have my word, I won't. I love you too much to make you feel pressured or uncomfortable tonight." _

_She was taken aback by his response, "I promise you it's nothing like that, just give me a few moments and I'm all yours."_

_With that she got up and headed to change in their connecting bathroom, turning on the light she just stared at her image in front of the mirror to gather herself. She was clearly very nervous, breathing in a few times she looked around for the bag, which Raven supposedly left inside. Breathing in relief she saw it and took out the white-laced chemise she went looking for. After nearly a day worth of shopping and hunting she felt satisfied buying it. Taking off the dress and the corset she slipped on the chemise, it was quite high revealing her long legs. Extracting the pins for her hair she let her brown curls cascade down her body. Leaving in her little diamond studs she decided to gather her courage once again and walk back into their bedroom. Her heartbeat quickening by the second as she approached the door, upon turning the knob she saw Charles starting to unbutton his white dress shirt. As he turned to face her it left his mouth wide open, witnessing the vision that awaited him. She was perfection head to toe but most importantly she was his perfection. _

_She shyly walked over to him, but he never dropped his gaze. Seizing her by the waist first and the lips he manoeuvred her once again to their bed. "There aren't words to describe how beautiful you look this night." She turned away trying to hide the blush that crept up again. He brought his fingers to tilt her head back up so he could bore his eyes into hers, "I want you to tell me what's scaring you the most tonight. Don't shy away just be honest with me I don't want to read your mind but if you keep getting scared you'll leave me no choice."_

_She closed her eyes feeling quite embarrassed, "please be gentle; just don't hurt me." She almost whispered._

_He realised that she was afraid of the pain she might experience and it probably made sense why she was so scared because she would have felt the pain other women have gone through on their first night. "I would never ever want to intentionally hurt you Nina. Tonight being your first time it will probably hurt, but just stay calm and I'll try my best to give you one of the most beautiful nights to remember." Digging his hands deeper into her hair he kissed her awaiting mouth. _

He was right, because she realised it was a beautiful night that she would always remember;along with a handful of others that followed. They were the nights she relived in her memories over and over again; they were the nights that brought her peace when the other's haunted her. They were her dreams for the living nightmare she had to relive every night. They were the nights that made her feel compensated, for the ones that she got raped.

A small smile appeared on her face, apart from the beautiful memories Charles had given her during their time together, it was the birth of their daughter that really allowed Nina to somehow live. Some things she knew would always be kept inside of her, over the years she had learned to block her mind and she was grateful that Charles would never have to see the things she experienced. She had no choice but to learn how to shield her mind, she wouldn't want her daughter to know how badly she suffered; a little girl didn't deserve that. Charles already felt disgusted to touch her let alone wanting to explore her mind; he probably wouldn't even bother to find out because he didn't care anymore if she was dead or alive. It was better this way she felt she deserved it.

Reaching downstairs they saw Charles already seated in the front and Logan waiting for them outside the car. Nina handed the last bags over to Logan and sat behind Charles, soon enough Erik followed them inside. They drove in absolute silence until Logan asked for final directions, only to realise that they had arrived at their daughter's school.

Charles got out of the car eagerly but making sure that Nina was close by, because without her Verena probably wouldn't recognise him. She asked permission for her daughter to be let out early due to an emergency and they agreed. Charles all this while was impatiently sitting until he saw a young little girl who had Nina's hair and her cupid bow lips appear in front of them. Not until Charles looked into her eyes could he say that this girl was definitely his daughter, they were the same ocean blue that he had. She looked at him initially with curiosity but then a smile appeared on her face, she had already read his mind, but it was only because he let her. Running to him with her arms wide-open Charles bent down and engulfed his little girl with a long awaited hug with kisses covered all over forehead.

"Daddy," She said. His eyes welling up as he gripped her more tightly, and vowing to never ever letting her go again.

**Thankyou guys for reviewing and following! Please leave **


End file.
